


Carry On, For Real

by TheArcaneRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, Seriesfinale, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcaneRaven/pseuds/TheArcaneRaven
Summary: Jack is the new god, and the world is back to normal. What now? What should have happened.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Carry On, For Real

**Author's Note:**

> 15.20 did not satisfy, I had a restless night, and needed to write my ending. Now I can headcanon this is what actually happened, the other one was a weird AU world. Now I’m gonna go read everyone else’s happy endings.
> 
> Please forgive errors etc., not beta’d, just had to get it out.

Dean sat at the table in the bunker kitchen, huddled over his coffee. It was a lifesaving manna from heaven today. He was tired, tired to the bone. After Jack had…become God? And had brought back all the people of the world again, he disappeared. Dean…well, he was happy, of course he was, that Chuck was gone, Jack was in charge, and Jack was a good kid. They could trust in him. Cas had.

  
The sudden clench of pain inside his chest didn’t surprise him, not anymore. He missed Cas. The feeling was so much bigger than those three little, innocent sounding words. He missed Cas like he missed a part of his body, like he missed his dad when he died, like he missed mom, but the feeling was bigger, stronger, more in his face. He couldn’t look at the tv or laptop without remembering Cas’s reactions to his favorite movies. He couldn’t sit at the table without remembering sitting with Cas, handing him a beer that he didn’t want and wouldn’t enjoy, but would drink, because Dean gave it to him.

  
Dean had prayed. He had prayed to Jack to bring Cas back from the Empty. He had prayed to Cas to come back. Hell, he’d prayed to the Empty to let Cas go. He’d come a long way from that man who never prayed, had never believed in prayer. But for this, he would go all out. Cas had heard his prayers before. Jack was the new god - he had to be able to hear prayers.

  
He sighed and took another sip of life-giving liquid. He and Sam had come back to the bunker and tried to get into living a normal life, but it felt like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. They did their chores and searched the papers and the internet for possible cases, but the only possibility they found so far had turned out to be a human monster, and they had called in a tip to the police to take care of it. Dean had to wonder - had Jack taken all the monsters away? Because Cas had talked about how Jack would make the world better. Maybe. Maybe he did. Dean had no clue what he would do, what they would do if that were the case.

  
Cas. Dean remembered. Dean remembered standing there, Death coming for them, for him, and Cas told him he loved him. He’d said it before, but Dean had been able to pass it off. Of course Cas loved them - like brothers, like family, as he had told Cas before. No, Dean wasn’t able to pass this one off, to invent any other explanations, other than the one in front of him. Cas loved him. Cas *loved* him. Cas loved *him*. It was crazy, and it was unbelievable, but it was inescapable. Cas loved him. Cas believed in him. And Cas was gone.

  
Dean felt the prickle of tears and willed them back, breathing through the urge. He had tried not to think about this, because there was nothing he could do about it, but it seemed he was doing this now, after all. The fact was, he loved Cas, too. He had known it for a long time. He couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened, but then again, it didn’t really matter. And he had tried to call him brother and family time and again, and while it was true to a certain degree, it was also true that the feelings he had for Cas were not the same as the feelings he had for Sam.

  
Dean had been on this earth for a lot of years, and he’d loved women, and he’d slept with women. He didn’t know how to handle the fact that the love he felt for Cas surpassed all of those he’d known in the past. And truthfully, he didn’t know if it mattered. He sighed and lifted his coffee cup, freezing when he heard something in the hallway, heart suddenly pounding, tension pulling tight throughout his body, reaching for the firearm he kept strapped under the table (every table now), looking at the doorway.

  
Cas appeared in the doorway and stepped into the room.

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Cas!” Dean stopped reaching for his weapon and was standing, staring at Cas, blinking, trying to adjust to this new reality in a half second, then in the next he was across the room, grabbing hold of Cas, feeling him solid and real in his arms. His breath hitched, and he tried to fight it back, but this time he couldn’t. Cas’s arms came around him and held him tight, grounding him.

  
“Dean.” He felt the word rumble out of Cas’s chest, and he had to smile. His name in that voice was the best thing he’d ever heard. He finally loosened his arms and Cas did the same, allowing him to take a half step back.

  
“Cas, what…how…? Dean asked, unable to put together a real sentence.

  
Cas’s eyes were warm and faintly crinkled. “Jack, of course. Jack is…changing the universe…fixing the universe.”

  
Dean half laughed through the last of his tears. “Yeah, you were right, you can totally gloat.” He looked at Cas, unable to look away, unable to believe that he was really there, really back. “Cas…”

  
Cas gave him a small, gentle smile. “I helped Jack get his bearings, then I asked him to make me human. Jack heard your prayers, Dean. I heard your prayers.”

  
Dean flushed at the knowledge that Cas had heard everything he’d prayed, both the words and the feelings he hadn’t been able to put into words…yet. He was glad though, so glad that Cas knew. He knew that didn’t get him off the hook to actually say those things, though, and to be honest, he wanted to.

  
“Jack took the monsters off the board?” he asked.

  
“Yes. You and Sam…all the hunters are free, now.”

  
“Eileen?”

  
“She is with Sam now.”

  
Dean smiled. There were no more monsters, no more life of unending duty. His brother had the love of his life. He met Cas’s eyes. And he had the love of his. They would figure it out.

  
“I love you, Cas,” Dean said. It was surprisingly easy to say. Dean hadn't said that often in his life, and it had always been a struggle, always. He hated making himself vulnerable to anyone. But Cas - Cas was different. He always had been.

  
“I know,” Cas replied, smile widening to a grin. He pushed forward and hugged Dean again with strong, human arms.

  
“Did you just Han Solo me?” Dean’s voice was muffled, incredulous, amused, and proud.

  
“Yes, Dean. Did I do it right?”

  
Dean laughed, joy bubbling out of him.

  
“Yeah, Cas, you did it right.”


End file.
